


Welcome to the Stark &Rogers Convenience Store

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Deaf Clint, M/M, blue pills, buleberry muffins, cleaning the store, grumpy old man Steve, grumpy old man Tony, grumpy old men au, mention of a dog, old man Tony with cane, old man grumbling, selling stuff, yes he does slip but not in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a ficlet about old man Rogers and old man Steve owning a convenience store. There is a lot of grumbling ,yelling and complaining about pills and other people's kids. Steve is on mop and bucket duty while Tony is on the register. :) enjoy





	Welcome to the Stark &Rogers Convenience Store

 

As old man, Stark took his place at the cashier, Old man Rogers took his mop and started to clean the floors. “Stop mopping the floor. The damn dog will slip on it again” old man Stark grumbled.

“A clean shop is what brings people in, last weekend; Mrs. Thompson said ours was the cleanest.” Steve smiled at his partner from his spot.

“I’ll listen to what that wacko says, when she buys something. She comes in and touches all my oranges, then walks out. She made me follow her for a whole hour. My hips were in pain and she didn’t even buy any”. Stark grumbled at Steve and then he put on a grin when he noticed his partner’s blue eyes, twenty years and his better half still looks sexy.

“Stop looking at me like that. I can’t follow you with a mop and bucket all day as well as mop the floor”. Steve looked at Tony and then winked.

“How many of those blue pills, do you still have?” Tony gave him a wicked smile.

“No more, Anthony, your heart stopped last Christmas because of those damn pills.” Steve warned and then went back to mopping.

“That was a mix up with pills that young doc gave me. Brucie came over and put them all in small separate containers, he even put the days on them.” Tony said then the bell to the store dingged and he turned his attention to the first customer of the day. It was always Bill the fella that buys minty gum. He sells houses or so he claims.

Tony squinted at him, as Bill walked up and down the aisle. Tony’s face had a frown on it when Bill finally made his way to the register with his gum after he paid and left.

Steve started talking again, noticing how upset Tony looked. “You know, he really needs to talk to that girl”.

“Who does?” Tony asked grumpily then turned to Steve frowning.

“Brucie, Brucie needs to talk to that lovely girl. What was her name… something with a B..um.. Betty? Becky?” Steve said as he kept his mopping then stopped to scratch his head. “That was a kind girl, she sent us blue berry muffins remember those? Wednesday before last? Where did you keep them?” Steve frowned at Tony, then dropped his mop into his bucket, then place his hands on his hips.

“Brucie said your sugar levels are through the roof. Don’t look at me like that. If I ain’t taking the blue pills because of my heart, you ain’t getting those damn muffins.” Tony frowned back but as he was about to start the second round of arguing with Steve the bell rang again.

“It’s the darn thief with his sticky fingers. Keep everything away from him”. Tony yelled at Steve while Steve just waved him off.

“Hey there, Clinton. How are the new aids?” Steve said then signed the question at Clinton.

“It’s Clint Uncle Steve. Just Clint and they’re better than the last ones, I can swim with those”. Clint conversed happily with Steve but stuck out his tongue at Tony.

“I’m coming over and breaking those fingers for you”. Tony got up from his spot with his cane.

Steve moved Clint behind him and held up his arm out. “Tony! You can’t hit other people’s kids. Clint grab your candy and go out from the side door”. Clint did as told, while Steve started laughing as Tony’s leg was tangled on his chair.

Steve moved closer to Tony and helped him off his chair. “That kid is not someone’s kid. He’s Ducky’s. Goddamn chair! Damn it Steve I told you to change my chair. You want me to trip over this stupid chair”. Tony went off on an anger tangent.

“Clam down Anthony, you’ll just get yourself upset and I have to deal with the high blood pressure.” Steve calmed Tony down and lowered on the floor and helped untangle Tony’s leg.

“I spent a whole summer! A whole summer helping him and that Parker kid with math. and do you know how they repay me? With an - A and a lousy B”. Tony huffed and then moved his legs around the chair. “And Ducky is paying for all the candy, that kid just stole” Tony pointed at Steve’s chest.

“You know his name is Bucky, Tony. He was my best man in my wedding”. Steve said to Tony and then checked on Tony’s legs and got out his blood pressure cuff and put it on Tony’s arm. “Relax old man. I need my better half alive, if I want to have a life.” Steve said then kissed at Tony’s forehead.

The cuff dinged showing the high read on Tony’s arm. “Don’t tell Brucie, he’ll just yell at me for this.” Tony said after a while.

“Since when I’d pick a stranger over my baby?” Steve held on to Tony and gently rubbed at his side. “And I’ll have this over you now; I can do whatever I want”. Steve said and had a big smile on his face while Tony chuckled. Steve held on to Tony, then went to the back room to get Tony something to help lower his blood pressure.

As Steve was away, the store’s bell dinged again. Tony sighed and then looked over as a couple walked in. “Your kid stole again”. Tony pointed at the man with his cane.

“He’s not my kid. He’s the miss’s baby brother”. The man nuzzled at the lady’s neck.

“Ugh, keep it to yourself. Still, he stole things from here. Someone has to pay up”. Tony threatened.

“How much did he take this time?” The nice red head lady asked.

“You shouldn’t pay for that kid. Ducky should”. Tony pointed his cane again.

“Bucky. You know its Bucky. You yell at me every night at ten pm.” Bucky sighed and took out his wallet.

“Bucky! You’re back. And Natasha, oh dear me ,you look lovely in that dress”. Steve greeted cheerfully and went over to give Bucky a hug.

“Too close, control your man, Nat. Blue eyes is spoken for”. Tony warned and then moved closer to greet Natasha and give Bucky the stink eye.

Natasha chuckled, and then gave Tony a kiss on his cheek. “How are you feeling today? I see you’re wearing the cuff”. Natasha moved in closer and took off the cuff.

“Testing it. That’s all. ” Tony smiled at her and her gentle touch. “Why did you marry the bag-wet hair? When you could have anyone else?” Tony asked Natasha as she gently rubbed at the mark in his arm from the cuff.

“I married him for his looks. I’m a shallow girl.” Natasha winked at Tony.

“You telling me? I bagged blondie with blue eyes.” Tony smiled at Steve brightly.

“Stop looking at me like that. I just cleaned the floor. You’re going to get them dirty again”. Steve reprimanded Tony.

“Oh for fuck sake. Your stupid floors are always filthy”. Tony said grumpily.

 


End file.
